The shadows of wonderland
by Creepy Little yugi
Summary: Yami and his friends enter a world unknown, The people there are friendly but also mysterious and dangerous. Will Yami get out with his head or will the queen use a trick or 2 to get the oysters in her graveyard! Read and find out! OC's and randomness!
1. Little tale about alice

there was once a time when things were peacefull here... a time where alice was born, but that time ended when the queen did something to the dutchess that was unknown to the people in wonderland, what she did mad the dutchess hunger elivate into blood and flesh the dutchess was out of control sadly alice entered the dutchess's unknown that it would be the last thing she's see, when the dutchess got home he ate alice and right afterwards felt better but sick when he learned of what he had done he was in compleat horror but the queen took alice's death as a heroic act so she threw a part where she allowed secreat bevaredges out only everyone at the party would always ask why... but in the end the dutchess didn't feel like a winner he felt like a monster his world of cake and friends were broken he felt lower then the queen that was for sure but everyone understood that not even he ment for it to happen the question was though what truely happened.  
"calm down your my hero yugi... my hero..."  
the queen said to a distraught dutchess after the party, yugi looked up eyes wide.  
"HERO I FEEL LIKE PIG SWINE LIKE A MUDY PIECE OF BREAD I AM ANYTHING BUT A HERO!"  
the queen sighed.  
"it's alright she probably begged you to do it!"  
the queen said and actualy made the dutchess belive in her lies the queen was a great lier anyone knew that just like everyone knew alice was suicidal it was quite possible but unknown to them they belived lies.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C.L.Y.: this is just like a summer in the begining of a movie you know how people narate then get on with the story well yeah anyway i need help finding out some things the first chapter though will be out soon enjoy this oh and don't worry this story is not exactly like the trailer i was just putting some things into the trailer to see if it made seanse to me but it didn't sorry for the confusion i hope you enjoy the future and i hope i keep up with the story oh i also need help on my other story adopted yet relatable thanks again and see ya! 


	2. Let's bring in the oysters

Today was a beautiful day for domino, yami was sure of that especially sence his brother and friends were hanging around him playing a game of hide and seek while yami was reading alice in wonderland. "got ya!" a smooth voice shouted as blue caught his brother danny who was hideing under the porch atem rolled his eyes and walked over to yami sitting next to him. "hows the book yami?" atem asked smiling. "great atem it has some interesting plot i can tell you that." yami said smiling when danny and a breathless blue walked over and sat by them. "what do you have there yami?" asked danny who peeked at the cover. "alice in wonderland! isn't that a kids story!" blue asked furrowing his brows. "it is but i like it!" yami said and they all started to chat when a rustle came to their attention. "what was that?" atem asked worried. "maybe it's the neighbors cat!" blue said blinking. "let's cheak it out!" yami said excited. they walked towards the rusteling when a blue streak rushed into the woods they ran after yami full speed ahead. "yami wait up!" danny cried out. they continued running when the blur jumped into a hole they all circled it. "must of been a rabit!" blue said panting. "no rabits are not blue at all!" atem stated and leaned in a little further when the ground under all 4 of them decided to give up on staying and they all fell down the hole screaming in fear. yami dodged getting hit by a floating mirror they were zipping past flying objects like a bookshelf atem almost smashed into. "carefull guys!" atem said and it echoed. "THE END IS HEADING TWORDS US!" danny cried in fear they all got ready for inpact blue and danny clung to eachother for life as everyone of them screamed. "i'm sorry atem i'm the one who killed tweety!" yami said in tears. "WHAT!" atem said shocked. "i thought he wanted to go outside but when i opened the window my hand slipped and the window broke his neak!" yami cried while they got to the end and they all shut their eyes but when they opened them again they were on a soft floor that had floral patterns.

"w...we're alive?!" blue said shaking stil clinging to danny. "i think so." yami said looking around when a silk gloved hand apeared in his face he blinked and looked up to see a blue haired teen. "need a hand?" yami noddded taking it he got up and looked around they were in a room with big doors small doors medium doors and thin doors the bluenette helped the others up and smiled. "the names jesse i'm here to help you through wonderland." he bowed. "oh i'm yami sennen a..." yami said but was stopped by jesse. "the yami?" jesse said turning to him he was holding a bottle and a key. yami blinked and looked at atem who tilted his head. "oh i can't wait till heba finds out!" jesse said excited. "um... okay i'm atem these are our friends danny and blue!" the 2 waved and jesse smiled. "nice to meet you follow me if you please!" jesse said and they saw him put a drop on his finger before licking it up and held the bottle out yami did the same along with the others when they finished they blinked as they shrunk. "which of these doors do you think is the way?" jesse asked and danny saw the only one in their size. "that one?" he said pointing jesse smirked. "are you sure?" danny nodded. "your correctimundo my friends!" jesse cheered "now come this way!" jesse said smiling and rushed over to the door he opened it and they blinked seeing nothing but rushing water and lilly pads. "get on a lilly pad and hold on for dear life!" jesse said over the rushing water they each jumped on one and clung on as they were whipped around like leaves in the wind they screamed it felt like a rolercoaster where you got soaked. "AHHHH!" yamis lilly pad almost got fliped over but he stayed up right. "we're almost there!" jesse shouted. when they all washed ashore danny was shivering in fear. "i'm terrified now!" danny said in a shaky voice.

"hurry up we have to get dry then go to the dutchess he'll be happy to see you!" jesse said smiling they blinked. "isn't a dutchess a women though?" yami said raising a brow. jesse blinked. "yes well yugi doesn't like being called duke it sounds weird so he stuck to the dutchess." they nodded in understanding when they dried yami yawned and they started to walk jesse smiling excitedly. "i can't wait till you meet everyone!" he said and just as he ended the sentance a sertain chesire cat apeared on his head. "seems your quite bussy jesse!" the chesire purred. "hey ruby these are the oysters that came down!" rubys eyes sharpened her smirk wide. "i see they smell delightfull have you been treating them well?" she said purring. "yeah this is atem, danny, blue and yami!" rubys eyes shined bright. "the yami!?" she said chuckling. "he doesn't look ike much jesse are you sure he can take on the jaberwocky!" ruby said giving jesse a evil smile. "yes he can ruby i belive in him and looks don't matter you may not look like much but your claws hurt!" jesse winced remembering the incedent. "ah yes i guess you could say that but i should warn you be on your gaurd for the queen has her gaurds out." ruby hissed at the end. "i see you should come see yugi with us!" rubys eyes sharped and narrowed. "your taking them to him are you sure after what happened a while before!" jesse glared. "everyone knows she was suicidel i guess we just didn't know she'd go so far to die!" jesse said frowning. "people change but i should be going the hatter will meet you at yugis!" ruby said before her tail swipped around her and she vanished. they continued walking the thought plaguing his mind. "we're here!" jesse said pointing to a 3 story high house that was big enough to fit all of them in. "the dutchess's home!" yami stared at the neatly kept building and yard but felt as if something bad was going to happen while they were in wonderland.

~end chapie 1~

C.L.Y.: i hope you all enjoyed chapter one of this i enjoyed making it and sorry if it's not what you expected plus the trailer sucked. what'll happen next read and find out i'll give you a hint, it's in the trailer! 


	3. meeting the dutchess before running away

as yami and his group enter the dutchess house they felt an uneasy feeling atem the most he still couldn't get a thought out of his mind when they were at the door jesse knocked and they herd a happy voice on the other side. "i got it!" when the door opened a bruenette blinked at them a hat planted firly on his head he smiled wide and opened the door further. "hey yugi we have guest!" the bruenette called and they herd pouring water from behind the teen. "let them in!" came the voice from somewhere in the cozy house. "you herd him common!" he yanked jesse in first. whilee they walked in they noticed someone in a purple dress wearing a small hat apon spikey hair when the person turned around they noticed he looked like yami a bit and that he looked innocent he has some cake in his hand and he was eating some. "hey yugi pass the tea!" the bruenette said and yugi rolled his eyes pouring some tea before handing it over and jaden drank it like he had been in the desert for years. jesse smiled sitting down. "nice to see you again jesse!" yugi said smiling after he had swollowed. jesse winked as yugi poured up more tea and set more cake and fruites out. "so who are your friends i don't think i've seen them before." yugi said and finished pouring another up and he looked over at them blinking. "you can sit down you know!" yugi said giggling they all did so and yugi set out their food for them and they began to eat "this is atem, danny, blue and yami!" jesse said smiling and yugi smiled at them. "i never expected to have a future hero to come here!" yugi said giggling while atem looked at the food and desided to voice his thoughts. "um... yugi was it?" yugi turned smiling. "i didn't poison your food if thats what your asking." he giggled and atem smiled a little. "no i was actually wondering something." atem said in a seriouse voice jesse and the bruenette stopped eating and turned along with yugi who blinked confused. "if this is wonderland then... wheres alice a while ago jesse and ruby were talking about something that sounded bad like someone was harmed?! if so what happened to alice?" yugis eyes widened and the knife he held went through the cake and broke the plate. jesse and the bruenette choked on their food and jesse swollowed. "a...atem!" jesse said eyes wide. "what did i say something?" he asked confused and yugi had his head bowed his hair hid his face from sight. "alice...she..." jesse turned to yugi the bruenette rubbed yugis back when a black dog came in.

"dutchess yugi the queen wants to play a game of duel monster with you emidiatly." the hound said in a deep voice and looked at the group with sharp eyes. "alright yusei thank you!" yugi said and the hound rushed off. he sighed. "i must be leaveing when your done with this cake please leave and go to jadens if you have no other place to be!" yugi said and grabbed a packedge before exiting his home. "well you herd the guy lets get moving!" the grabbed the cake and carried it when they exited the building and shut the door they continued walked jesse looked slightly on edge. "what was that about?" yami asked. jesse turned to him and sighed. "alice... you don't want to know." danny thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "she got hurt by the jaberwocky!?" he said and looked at them jaden shoook his head sadly. "what happened to her?" blue asked concerned. "we don't know thats just it her and yugi were alone when it happened and not even yugi remembers what happened all he can remember is eeating something the queen gave him and he got more hungery."jaden said frowning. "but if alice is gone then why is wonderland still here?" atem asked. and jesse along with jaden chuckled. "wonderland isn't alice's mind silly we're the upside down world we are what you are not we can fly can change hight age doesn't excist here but we do die here!" jaden said smiling. "alice was just the first to open the door way." jesse stated. "then why was she convinced that wonderland was her mind?" yami asked confused. "she thought that because she could will things and bend our world when really she was just a strong beliver." jaden stated and as if to prove his pointed he forced the cake to dance in his hands before stopping. "this world is a reflextion of the magic people ecnore in your world." jesse said and smiled sadly. "thats whats sad the most not only is the magic here along with creativity but also your fears the boogie man, slenderman, the dark anything can be scary if you belive it to be!" jesse said and jaden patted his back. "if so then where does the fear go?" danny asked confused. "fear feeds the red queen she becomes more evil the more she is fed and at aa sertain point in time she was truely the most beautiful and kind person but fear over took her soul and feed her madness."

jaden said eyes full of tears. "now she's a threat to our excistance here." jesse said glareing at the ground. "not only that but this world gets colder with every murder she comits we know if she leaves a new queen will rise which is why a new hero will come here." jaden said turning to yami. "that is why we are all happy to see he is finally here, alice was supose to takke down the threat but her fate was not filled out she was lost to us not only that but she was suicidal." he smiled and put a hand on yamis shoulder. "you have to defeat the jaberwocky with the vorpale blade. tomorrrow is another day and that day is where your gonna meet heba." jesse smiled as jaden talked and then he stoped dead in his tracks. "jaden isn't crow home?" jesse said and jaden blinked. "yeah i think so." jesse gave him a look and jaden realized before he began to run. "CROW DON'T EAT MY COUCH AGAIN!" jesse giggled and they continued to walk. "who's crow?" blue asked. jesse turned and smiled. "the mad hair!" and when they entered the property jesse was laughing on the ground jaden was chasing crow around like a bull rushing after movement. yaami chuckled when sudenaly he remembered something. "hey how big is wonderland?" jesse stopped laughing and blinked. "no one actually know we have the hatters domain valley of tears the dutchess home the red castel the forgotten forest the crossway the maze and the sky!" jesse said shrugging. "each domain has secreats but yugis and the red queens are the most hidden of all!" he said thinking. "i don't think theres anything else other then the small villadge where other creatures live!" jesse shrugged. "thats pretty much all that anyones dared to go." they all sighed and jaden had finally caught crow at that moment. "gotcha!"

~with yugi~

yugi sat waiting he sighed and looked depressed when she entered she blinked. "whats wrong yugi?" she said sitting across from him. "the question came up again anzu!" yugi said tears in his eyes. "i feel responcible for her death as if she wanted to live." yugi said and looked up at the queen who sighed and went over hugging him. "don't let it get to you at least your my hero yugi!" she said patting his back. "cake?" she said holding up a slice. "sure!" yugi said and ate some. they continued to talk and play duel monsters when a card gaurd rushed in. "your highness words just gotten out that the bandersnatch has escaped. "WHAT!" she cried and growled. "your highness calm down it will harm your shoulder more!" her adviser said worried he was a white haired teen she didn't like thee color but he couldn't dye it or anything plus he was loyal concidering his brother was working for her as well his brother was the exacutioner and she didn't want to loose him considering everyone else refused to do it. "fine just find the damn thing is there anything else." she growled rubbing her temples. "there has been oysters spotted entering wonderland, jesse was there as you can see!" he show'd a T.V. screen and jesse was dusting himself off and helping them get up off lilly pads. "FIND THEM!" she shouted and yugi looked worried. "we must cut this short sorry yugi." yugi bowed and left. when yugi was out of sight his eyes widened and he began running from the castel to the hatters.

~Jaden and jesse~

jaden was laughing his rear end off while jesse well telling them of how alice couldn't tell which mushrooms to eat and how she began to act funny aftershe ate the halucination one. "alice must of been a nice girl!" yami said frowning. "she was except for the suicidal part." jesse said smiling sadly. sudenally the door burst open and yugi jumped onto jaden who screached in fright as he was tackled. "WE HAVE TO GET THE OYSTERS OUT OF HERE THEY'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" yugi shouted and began to spray the room with diferent perfumes. "dude *coughs* what!" jaden said compleatly scared. "the queen found out take them to heba emidiatly!"  
yugi shouted and he had tears in his eyes. "what about you?" yami asked. "they already burned my home down jadens is next the only safe place for you is the white queens." yugi said and turned to them tears splayed out "i will come back to you when the fight begins!" yugi whispered and rushed off. "let's go now!" jaden and crow shouted and they rushed out of the now burning building and all the way to the white kings.

~end chapie 2~

C.L.Y.: I hope you enjoyed this chapter i tried to make it longer i hope you like this see ya next time.


	4. the party begins

Running all the way to the white kings was a hard task to do concidering you have 4 humans and 3 wonderlandians especially sence danny hated to excersize and blue had to carry him. "time out!" yami and atem said at the same time. "what is it?" jesse asked concerned. "we need a break!" yami said panting along with atem. "hey wheres blue and danny?" they turned around and their eyes widened. "i'll go get them!" crow said and rushed off. "what do we do now?" jaden asked a little woried. "we wait so let's get to know the oysters a little more!" jesse said smiling. "i don't really see whats so interesting about us!" atem said drinking some soda. "where didd you get that?" jaden asked in awe. "my back pack why?" atem asked looking confused at them. "yeah atem never goes anywhere without a pack or 2 and he even carries aroud pizza and pretzals." yami said shrugging. "but how did you get it the queen keeps the soda locked up tight!" jaden said suprised. "where we come from you can get it anywhere." yami said. "plus whats a pizza?" jesse asked confused. "oh we should show them." so they found a place to cook and show'd them how to coook a pizza. "see not that hard!" atem said smiling. "we should bring these to the queens party to prove she doesn't control everything in wonderland." jaden said smiling and jesse agreed yami looked at atem who noddded smiling. "but wait we were supose to go to the queens!" they jumped in suprise to see crow carrying a tired blue and a blinking danny. "we'll meet him after the party we want to make the queen jelly over the fact that they have things she doesn't." jaden said excited. "yeah but yugis the one who host's the food and beveredges you could get him in troble!" crow stated setting blue and danny down. "we could tell yugi of our plan and he'll come up with something to cover!" jaden said as if it was easyer done then said. "lets just get going to where ever we need to alright now let's go!"

~red castel~

"RED WAIT UP!" red turned and smiled at his brother who ran over carrying a suit case. "hey brother what do you need?" red asked and put a hand on his twins shoulder. "word just got out that oysters are in wonderland isn't that awesome, it's dangerouse but cool right!" the white haired twin said excited. "iagree that will make a few changes aroundd here ever sence alice left we've needed someone to take her place." red said and smiled sadly. "red get over it shee asked yugi to kill her we can't blame him for that plus alice tried to kill you why are you upset!" the whitette asked confused. "phantom it's a lot more colder when the queen doesn't have anything to really chase so she tries to go after random people and hurt them. it's just alice gave her something to chase and i didn't have to aimlessly kill!" red said grabbing his brother and holding him close sighing. "i don't want people to get hurt." red started to lightly sob when phantom sighed. "i guess your right." phantom said and pulled away. "i hope their just as exciting though!" red said giggling. "EXACUTIONER!" came the red queens shriek and he turned sighing. "i have a name you know!" he said and the queen smiled lightly before coughing. "red i need you to get in your party clothes you to phantom!" she said instructivly. "i also need someone to pick my birthday clothes up from the dutchess's room!" she said and stormed off. "kay!" red said rolling his eyes and they started to walk to yugis room when they got there yugi was pretty much yanking his hair out. "dutchess?" phantom said confused. "oh hey guys sorry your here for the dress aren't you?" yugi said eye twitching. "yeah whats wrong?" yugi sighed. "it's the dress usually the hatter gives me exotic ideas but he's off with the oysters heading to the white kings so i'm at a loss of what i could do!" yugi said and put his head in his hands. "we can help!" red said smiling and yugi beconed them over. when the queen got her dress she was confused. "why is my dress diferent then how you usually make it you know exotic?" she said confused. "i'm sorry but i just am haveing some emotional issues i did lose my house you know." yugi said frowning. "sorry but the hound said he saw them there." she informed. "yeah i know." yugi said frowning. "let's just go straight to the party i'm worn out!" yugi said and she smiled as they left.

~party~

"wear these." jesse said holding up mask's. "why?" yami asked confuused. "the bloody hound saw what you look like alright he can use that to his advantige he's still under the red queens rule!" crow said putting on a mask of his own. "alright but wouldn't we need a wig or something?" yami said. "exact thats why i got these!" jesse show'd them wigs and outfits. "alright let's go!" the party so far was great until jesse lost the oysters. "crow that hurt!" jesse hissed at crow angered. "alright. just stop being so stuborn!" jesse sighed and looked around. "we already lost the oysters!" he whined as they continued through the crowd, when they caught sight of blue and danny. "i'll go this way you go that way alright crow!" jesse stated and crow nodded as they split up but before jesse could reach the twins the queen began to make an anouncement. "welcome loyal subjects to my birthday party i wish you'd enjoy and i also want to inform everyone that oysters have been spotted in wonderland and if anyone is harboring them then they shall and will be exacuted and also please tell us if you see hear or smell them thank you and please have some cake!" she walked away and everyone went back to talking. "no dang it i lost them again." jesse said and grumbled.

~yugi~

yugi was talking with some people when he noticed strange foods on his cart he walked over confused and saw the oysters he coughed in suprise and yami turned around he smiled and waved. "hey yugi." yami said eating some pizza. "what is that and what do you think your doing here you'll get killed!" yugi hissed and yami rolled his eyes. "it's called pizza here have some he shoved it into yugis mouth and yugi blushed as he ate. "mmmmmm..." yugi said and looked up. "where did you get this stuff from?" yugi asked and took another bite. "we sell it up top all the time it's deliciouse right." yami said smiling and yugi nodded. "listen i'm going to go to the bathroom so i'll be right back." yugi stated and left.

~end chapie 3~

C.L.Y.: sorry i took so long the past few months have been hell that and i had mager writers block i can't even really remember most of the story but don't worry i'll write more for all of you followers and readers i also had to take down my trailer cause it didn't make a single piece of sence so i hope you enjoyed this chapter yeah i know i ended it weirdly but i wanted to get it done aright so review, follow favorite and i'll see ya in the next one thanks... 


	5. rebellion

C.L.Y. : hello fellow fan-fiction people i am sorry i had writers block again plus i may or may have not remembered to write more XD so i'm sorry anyway let's get into the...  
yami: WAIT WAIT WAIT!  
creepy: WHAT! *grumbles*  
yami: you forgot us!  
creepy:... noooooooo...  
yugi: she forgot us! *starts whining*  
creepy: you have no proof!  
yami: oh really how long ago did you post your last chapter!?  
creepy:... on with the story!

chapter 5 rebellion~

yugi came out of the bathroom to bump into anzu. "your highness!" yugi said nervous and anzu was holding pizza "yugi where in earth did you find such a delicious mystery?!" anzu said continuing to chew on the warm food. "a few friends of mine showed me it and i thought why not bring it out on your party!" yugi said chuckling nervously as anzu thought. "fine but warn me next time!" anzu said leaving and yugi sighed in relief. "hey yugi!" jesse called and yugi turned surprised. "jesse!" yugi said in a hiss as jesse walked over. "where have you been?" yugi asked upset. "i was looking for you!" jesse said in defense. "the oysters were left alone by the food you nimrod!" yugi scolded and jesse realized. "oh i was going to ask if you saw them too." he said and suddenly anzu began part of her speech. "...also there have been rumors going around that oysters are here so at the end of the party... everyone will be examined for this group." she show'd jesse, jaden, crow, yami, atem, blue, and danny. "now have a fun party." she said and right as that ended yugi suddenly got an idea. "FREE FOOD!" yugi called rolling the cart as fast as he could through the crowd jesse knowing what yugi was doing snuck with the oysters and their friends out but right after the party crow made a mistake... he ran right into yusei who noticed who it was. "crap!" jesse cursed and they ran only for yusei to stop them. "hold on i won't hurt you!" he shouted and they looked at him as if he grew another head. "i know what i was suppose to tell on you but... that witch has my brother i won't let her harm you either." he said and made a movement for them to follow him, and after a long walk yusei show'd them back to some place. "where are we?" yami asked confused atem ready to strike anything. "we're in the vale of the tears." jesse said tears gathering as he picked up a ruined doll. "what happened here?" jaden said eyes wide. "the red queens men found someone here who was against the queen and was about to lead and attack with his gatherers but she caught them first!" yusei said ears down. "how'd they find him?" atem asked. "they used me i had no choice." yusei said touching one of the burned trees. "now do you see, the fear is growing stronger in the red queen our people are fueling her madness." yusei said and yami looked at a drawing in the dirt. "hey i know what this is!" yami said bringing out his phone. "whats that?" crow asked intrigued. "we need to go back!" yami started to run only for jaden to tackle him into a bunch of ruble. "whoa!"

blue said running over. "yami calm down!" jaden called to him but yami continued to struggle. "no get off the queens gonna use yugi!" jaden jesse and the others froze. "what..." yami looked up and shoved jaden off. "jay!" jesse said catching the mad hatter. "the queen is going to use yugi as a sacrifice for the jaberwocky!" yami said and jaden cursed. "we have to get yugi back." yusei ears perked up. "i might be stuck on the queens side but i can get him out!" yusei said and the others looked up at him. "what do you mean?!" crow asked. "just promise me you'll save my brother!" yusei said turning into a blood hound. "alright but what are you gonna do?!" jesse said worried. "i'm going to make a distraction yugi's kept in the cellar with the queens prisoners due to yugi maybe having met you all." the others nodded and yusei rushed off them following right behind in worry.

~red castle~

the queen was walking with red and phantom who both were talking to each other as if it was natural that they were twins. "shh..." the red queen said and they looked up only to see her on guard. "do you hear anything?" she asked. "no!" red said confused. suddenly yusei jumped out of a nearby rose bush and bite down on anzus shoulder she screamed and yusei growled red and phantoms eyes widened trying to stop yusei who bit harder with each try. "GUARDS!" she screamed loudly causing red and phantom to cover their ears yusei didn't let go though and the card guards began to beat down on yusei who bit harder growling, meanwhile yami and them snuck down to get the others. "crow!" jesse hissed seeing crow charge at the guards and tackle most of them off yusei. "ARGH!" crow cried as he fought with yusei who was on the brink of unconsciousness. "common jess we have to save the rest." jaden said yanking jesse away right as jesse saw ruby intervene as well. "RUBY!" jesse screamed as the guards hit her but he couldn't see anything else his eyes were wide and scared yami unlocked the doors and the others ran out yugi looked up surprised. "yugi we need to get you out of here." jaden said and they grabbed everyone and ran. "what about the others." jesse said and that stopped jaden who slapped jesse. "don't you get it jesse!" jaden shouted at jesse who was frozen. "their with her now we can't risk any more lives." he said and he had tears streaming down his eyes. "ja...jaden..." jesse said surprised. "i know how you feel jess they meant the world to me to but if yugis sacrificed there is no way we'll ever get them back you got that!" jaden said and jesse shut his eyes and sobbed. "jesse." jaden said and hugged him. "i think it's time we met heba!" atem said and jaden looked up nodding as the once prisoners followed them to the white palace where they were allowed to stay heba noticed yugi and frowned. "yugi..." yugi turned his head cause after alice's accident yugi never went to see his brother. "h...hey heba." yugi said eyes shutting only to widen in shock as heba tackled him sobbing into yugis chest. "oh yugi i'm glad your alright!" heba sobbed and yugi reached up and stroke hebas head heba looked at him and yugi finally let himself cry in public. "yugi..." yami said and yugi looked up. "thank you." yugi whispered hoarsely and yami smiled hugging yugi as well.

~next day~

yami was suited up for battle along with the rest. "yami..." yami turned to see heba hand him a black sword with red swirls. "this is the shadow blade the only thing that can kill a jaberwocky." yugi froze and stood up. "wait if they don't have their original sacrifice then who takes my place!" yugi shouted in fear. "oh crap we didn't think of that." jaden cursed. "listen..." everyone turned to atem who grabbed yamis shoulder. "if e stop her from making a sacrifice then... the jaberwoky will never rise!" he said and jesse realized. "he has a point!" they all nodded and decided to leave then. "i hope for great things to happen." jaden whispered as they left to find the battle field.

~end chap 5~

creepy: sorry if its a little different then the original Alice but you can tell i wanted to make at least make the blade different. yugi: i feel bad for the guys who were left behind.  
yami: join the club!  
creepy: HEY I TRY TOO YOU KNOW!  
yugi: to what kill innocent people?!  
creepy: actually you don't know how many times someone asked me that XD but anyway i did it for the story okay!  
yugi: right...  
yami: R&R if you'd like also leave creepy a rating on how evil she is!  
creepy: that's ri... HEY YAMI! please don't do that.


	6. How it all end's

creepy: hello everyone and welcome to what may or may not be the last chapter, yeah i know it's a short story but it's better then just sitting on my lazy bum.  
yugi: says the lazy one.  
creepy: hey you try doing a story under a lot of stress!  
yugi: i did it's called i'm part of yugioh!  
creepy: sh...shut up!  
yami: so how do we get together?  
creepy:... onto the story.  
"yami: HEY THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T OVER!

~chapter 6 let's fight for whats right~

yami faced the front line seeing the red queens men and his friends who were on sacrifice platforms which made him slightly upset. "hello... heba!" anzu said in disgust. "hello anzu!" heba said calmly as they looked at one each other. "why did you have to choose this route why can't we get along like we did once?!" heba said sadly. "because dear WHITE! i was lied to for a long time and now it's time that i kept my eyes open!" anzu shouted and heba flinched. "when did we lie to you?" heba said in utter shock. "when all of the people in wonderland decided t put me in that lazy lack show of a life but now my eyes are open to just how evil you all are!" she said and spat at hebas shoes missing but smirked. "summon him!" but suddenly before red did anything he froze up and looked at the red queen hurt. "what?" she growled. "lied..." he whispered and set the synth back on his back. "we have never lied to you." he said backing away and shaking his head. "we all loved you when you were once named miho you were full of such light." said one of the red cards. "we were family." crow said from the platform. "we loved you." ruby said ears held down. "we cared for you." yugi said eyes wide. "we always were part of a family anzu." jaden stated looking away. "i always loved to show you the ways around wonderland." jesse said head held down in shame. "we were like one." everyone said and anzu froze up. "LIES!" she screamed and yugi stepped forward. "NO!" he shouted shaking his head. "we speak the truth anzu wonderland is the place where magic exists and love is what keeps us together not apart." jesse stated and anzus eyes widened. "we all love each other even if we were separated for so long." jaden stated holding jesse's hand and jesse turned to him smiling. "forever." yugi said and suddenly anzu grabbed reds synth and slit her own neck and before she collapsed she smirked. "jaberwocky i summon thee with blood of evil and teeth off death bring my their heads." she said and the earth shook as she collapsed into the soil only to get swallowed by a huge monster with wings. "BACK UP!" yami shouted and they did. "hehehehehehehe! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the jaberwocky laughed and landed on the old abandoned tower. "free! at last from that wench i controlled!" he cackled and yugi felt something hurt in his throat as he began to throw up. "yugi!" heba shouted and yugi threw up more blood and a hand suddenly came out his eyes widened. "a...alice!" heba cried in surprise. "but how?" heba said shocked.

"it was me all along!" jaberwocky cackled causing everyone to look up. "i created a hunger potion for yugi cause yugi was gulable like all of you he ate the cake that wench gave him and he ate alice in turn." he laughed. "i watched it too as she screamed in fright sure she was suicidal but what she didn't tell you is it was only every once a month!" he laughed and they all frowned. yugi was crying now. "MONSTER!" yami shouted in anger and he found himself flung by a tail into a wall. "oof!" he cried as he fell. "yami!" atem shouted. "no atem!" danny stated holding him back. "he's right!" blue said convinced. "a hero wouldn't bow to his enemy." the jaberwocky cackled. "yeah well i haven't given up!" yami shouted cutting the tail end off. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the jaberwocky screeched in pain. "yami the head!" yugi shouted before throwing up. "the head!" he looked up and saw a perfect way. "come here big guy!" he shouted and dodged half of the attacks before slicing off the neck. "whoo!" every cheered and yami fell to his knees exhausted. "yami!?" yami turned and saw atem next to yugi. "yugi!" he stated and rushed over. "oh yugi i' so sorry!" he shouted and yugi smiled it off. "hey you won!" he said weakly and heba gave him something to drink. "is she all out of you?" yami asked concerned. "yeah i may have a few strands of hair left though!" yugi said in a jokish way. "hehe!" yami smiled and yugi fell asleep in hebas arms. "i think it's time we send you all back." heba said smiling. "yeah!" he said patting yugi on the head. "i'll open a pathway!" jesse said and began to paint some symbols. "wait." yami said and they all turned. "but i wanted to stay a little longer." he said looking at yugi. "i see." heba giggled and jesse suddenly walked over. "is there anything you wanted from the real world?" he asked. "huh?" yami stated confused. "your already becoming part of this world silly. "yami looked down to see a fox tail and black claws. "oh dear." blue said looking at his ears. "wee!" danny shouted using his wings. "i guess my ring my father gave me before he died." yami said and atem chuckled. "can you get me my favorite blanket it has clovers all over it." he asked and jesse nodded leaving. "so i guess we'll need to make some space for you." heba said and yami laughed. "i guess so!"

~few millennial later yamis P.O.V.~

it had been so long ago i had been human and met yugi but now I've gotten to know so much about my love that i don't think i could ever want to go back danny get's home sick but phantom helps him with those problems blue and red have cleaned the whole red palace head to toes from dead bodies to dust it took them so long but now its practically a hotel for anyone and i remember the first time i went in that thing it was so beautiful i couldn't even imagine but seeing yugi smiling standing in the hall before me was the most beautiful sight i ever saw and a few years after jesse and jaden had gotten together with each other my life and so many others has been lifted thee red queen finally was put to rest but i could feel me and yugis lives were quite a long ways down the road before ending so much had to be done and we even picked up on a few things from the new ages i think wonderland will become one of the many, holy places i wish to stay... forever.

~end chap. 6~

yugi: awe...  
yami: WHAT THAT WAS IT NOT EVEN EXPLANATION OF THINGS AFTER WARDS!  
creepy: calm down i ended the darn thing and this means i can open up something new alright!  
yugi: what do you mean?  
creepy: well it's up to other people i was planning on either a lost on an island theme or a monster theme!  
yugi: oooo~ yami: but wait i didn't hear much blood and gore in here!  
creepy: T.T fine i'll take it off M!  
yugi: i agree!  
creepy: see you in another story bye:  
yami: R&R if you want to...  
yugi: also tell us if you'd like her to do a monster story or and island story with me and yami maybe some others!  
jesse: oh whats going on in here *enters room from a party* yami: we're just finishing up!  
yugi: let's go to the party guys! * yanks yami out*  
creepy: well i hope you enjoyed *sniff's a little* bye!


End file.
